


Cabin in the Woods

by Foreverwholockedme



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Confessions, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Happy Sex, Mild Smut, Sharing a Bed, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverwholockedme/pseuds/Foreverwholockedme
Summary: Charles and Reader are trapped in an old cabin after they a bank robbery gone wrong. Tensions are admittedly high but after tonight it all comes to a head.





	Cabin in the Woods

They’d been separated from the rest of the gang for _hours._ Somehow, through all the bullets flying and law that was chasing them, Charles and (Y/N) ended up heading in the same direction during the escape. They ran until their horses were bucking them off out of a desperate need to catch their breaths. They headed on foot the rest of the way after letting their horses breathe and stopped when they saw an abandoned cabin along a string of what looks like a rundown farm. Empty, dead quiet. (Y/N) too tired to care started leading her horse toward it.

“What are you doing? You don’t even have your gun out!”

It was the first time Charles spoke more than three words in all the time they were travelling. She thought it was a shame however, that she had to hear his gorgeous baritone whenever he was nagging her. Sure the advice helped, but he didn’t have to nag, and it made it extra confusing when he only did to her. She rolled her eyes and turned her head without stopping her meandering to the cabin.

“So I can shoot a ghost? I’m about close to knocking out cold from sleep, Charles. (H/N) can’t walk for too much longer no more, and Taima ain’t much further from that neither. If you so worried you take your gun out.”

They’ve usually bickered like this before but she wasn’t lying when she told him she was bone tired. She was already having trouble sleeping before the robbery, she always had some anxiety about upcoming heists. There was always a chance someone could die. Her heart always jumped a little more when she thought about losing Charles during a job. He was always on the frontlines, wedged right in between Sadie and Arthur whenever there was a shoot-out, and besides John, it made sense. Those four were the best shots in the gang. Best shooting skills in the West or not, it always made her fumble when she thought about him getting caught in the cross-fire. She was relieved to see him running with her down the same path when they were fleeing, but she was tired, hungry, and worried about the others so now wasn’t the best time to pick a fight with her about her gun.

Charles stomped ahead of her with his shotgun out, Taima drifting to (Y/N)’s horse lazily after her owner let go of her reins. He opened the door and then took cover in the entrance. She didn’t hear any gunshots and she didn’t see Charles ducking from any.

“No one’s here, Charles! I already told you that.”

He just grunted and holstered his gun before coming back to his horse. He pet her head softly and whispered words of encouragement to her. Taima’s ears twitching happily and her eyes closed in what (Y/N) can only describe as fondness. Her heart fluttered at the sight and she found something like a smile gracing her face even after the rough events of the day. They hitched their horses up and walked inside the dusty and shabby cabin.

“Not the coziest abode but I reckon we can bunker down here for the night. Head towards camp in the morning.”

Charles wasn’t the most chipper out of the gang members, but even by looking at his face she could tell that he was upset. Irritated mostly. He’d been tense since they left the bank, quiet even by his standards. She’ll be honest she never seen Irritated Charles before but she equal-parts disliked it but found it the tiniest bit arousing. But then again a lot of the things he did usually ended up with her touching herself in her tent. Not like she’d ever tell him all that. Especially not with the attitude he was sporting right now.

“Not like we have much of a choice.”

Her eyebrow twitched. She let it go and slid down the wall to sit down and closed her eyes. She could honestly fall asleep right there and it looked like Charles read her mind as well.

“Why are you sleeping on the floor when there’s a bed right there?”

She opened one eye and followed the man’s finger to the dingy bed in the corner of the cabin. Her eye went back to Charles.

“I weren’t going to fall asleep here, thank you very much.”

“Your eyes were closed.”

“Yeah but did you hear me snoring? Was my head lolling about?”

Charles hand shook and his eyes narrowed before he threw both his hands in the air and walked away.

“You know what, I’m not going to argue this with you, do whatever you want.”

“That’s the first time you said something I _liked,_ Charles!”

She half meant it as a joke but when she got a good look at him and saw that he was actually irritated with her, her mood soured considerably. She opened both her eyes and stood up.

“And might I ask why you got such a problem with me right now? If you mad about the robbery going wrong that’s fine but you ain’t right to take it out on me Charles, now if I did something you ain’t agree with, you best tell me now!”

“Or what?”

(Y/N) put her hands on her hips and gave him the nastiest look she could.

“I’ll leave and I’m dead serious.”

She saw the way his face dropped at the threat. He looked like he wanted her to be bullshitting, baiting him into an argument, but she was entirely serious about leaving. Even if she was on the verge of hibernation and the dead of night. She didn’t need to be holed up in a cabin with him if he was going to be short with her all night. It honestly hurt more than it made her angry, but she didn’t want Charles to see that. When he failed to reply quick enough she started marching toward the door, hearing him calling after her name absent-mindedly before coming to his senses and coming towards her.

“(Y/N)…please wait. You were right…I’m starving. Please stay and eat with me and I promise I’ll get my act together.”

He seemed honest and slightly panicked at her attempted exit. She was hungry too, and maybe he was right about them eating first before they started arguing again. They were sharing a dinner of beef jerky and beans and nearly done with their meal before she spoke.

“You ready to tell me why you was catching a fit today?”

His eyes were reluctant to look into her (E/C) ones. He picked at the food with his fork and drummed at the table with his free hand. She smiled, it was kind of cute to see him like that.

“You almost got shot.”

She looked at him a little disappointed at his words.

“Uh, yeah. Kind of a constant in this line of work, Charles.”

A breath of laughter but he shook his head.

“No, I mean today during the robbery. If Dutch hadn’t seen the lawman pointing his gun at you when we left the bank you would have been shot, and...”

“And what?”

“…I was worried.”

She didn’t think that would come out of his mouth. He always seemed more frustrated with her than he did worry. But then if he was always nagging then maybe that was him showing that all along? She nearly dropped the fork.

“Charles Smith…”

“You were distracted during the shoot-out and you almost died! Why weren’t you paying attention?”

“Because I was looking to see if you was alright you big idiot! You think I don’t get mad seeing you throw yourself into the bullets all the damn time! You human just like the rest of us and people would miss you something awful if you died!”

“Like who?”

“Like me!”

(Y/N) was standing up now, she didn’t think before she said it, but it’s been said now and there was no going back. They would either spend the rest of the night in awkward silence or they could act on whatever was lingering between them. Charles was looking at her like he had been struck by lightning and suddenly she felt her cheeks get hot. She coughed and sat back down, picking up her can of beans and forking it around. She felt Charles’ hand rest atop hers and she made careful eye contact with her. Silently, he rubbed his thumb on her hand and stood up to kiss her on her forehead. She felt like they were young children.

“I’m about ready to call it a night, what about you?”

Charles hesitated and looked toward the door.

“Someone….someone should keep watch, just in case.” 

“Charles, ain’t no one coming! We need sleep more than anything if we’re to go back to the camp in the morning. Now come get in the bed with me!”

“But…there’s only one.”

“I’m not that big, and the beg looks big enough to hold the two of us. It’s only for one night.”

Charles thought for a longwhile before he finally agreed to share the bed. They both got settled on the bed. Both were still wearing their clothes but shed their bandoliers and weapons, placing them beside the bed for quick access. Charles was sleeping against the wall and (Y/N) was facing the entrance. She had her eyes closed but she certainly wasn’t sleeping, and she hoped Charles wasn’t either. She pressed her ass against his crotch, and felt herself being poked in return. She rubbed against his jeans and was surprised when she found his arm draped around her waist, pulling her closer and feeling him grinding on her behind. He grunted and that’s when she let out a stifled moan. His other arm, with difficulty, moved under her ribcage as she was now enveloped in his embrace and grabbed at her boob.

The hand that was draped over her waist was now snaking its way into her pants. He unbuttoned her jeans and she shivered when she felt his cold hand travel inside. She moaned louder this time when she felt his finger graze over her clit. He laughed and started peppering kisses alongside her neck and the top of her shoulder. When his fingers went back towards her clit again she gasped and rolled over so that she could be face-to-face with him. Just as he was doing to her, she dove into his jeans and grabbed his erect member, slowly working her way up and down while kissing him deeply. When they broke apart for air, she bared his neck to him and his kisses trailed down the perfect length of it.

“You know I always heard you.”

Through pants she responded, “What?”

“I could hear you everytime you touched yourself at night. The way you’d moan my name when you thought we were all asleep. I’ve always wanted to come into your tent whenever I heard you, but I didn’t know how.”

“Well you’re doing just fine now; oh lord…”

Charles’ fingers started to rub at the spot she reacted to and if she was being honest, it had been a very long time since she been with anyone so she extra sensitive tonight. Charles moans made it harder for her not to cum too quickly. Her hand squeezing and pumping at his large dick, the feeling of him twitch and come undone made her wetter and easier for him to enter his fingers inside of her. Charles had since moved to her tits, sucking at them like a newborn infant eager for milk. She bucked her hips again and again, feeling his fingers go deeper with each thrust. She felt the precum oozing from his cock, the lubrication making it easier for her to rub at the head and jerk him off without friction. His hips were thrusting into the wanking and she loved the fact that he was also sensitive. She went in for more kissing when he parted from her abruptly.

“(Y/N)…please…I’m so close…” he moaned again and she could feel the tightness pooling in the bottom of her stomach. She groaned and panted for him to take his pants off. The minute his fingers left her she was filled with a mad desire to have him back inside. They both shucked their pants off and after she threw her shirt off, he followed. He was sitting up and she was on top of him, his arms wrapped around her waist and mouth sucking and nipping at her hard nipples. Her hands were raked through his hair, grabbing at the soft black locks and tugging everytime she felt that jolt of ecstasy again. She thought she was in heaven with him fingering her, she was ascending when she felt his dick enter her. She rode him harder than she ever did on horseback, and from the speed and energy he had with each thrust she knew that he was giving it his all too. She felt his cock throbbing and increased her pace, her moans growing louder and his turning into grunts as they neared their orgasms. His muscles started contracting and she felt the warmth from his cum entering her, he had short spasms as he rode it out. His breathing hard and satisfied as he grunted with each throb. She was overwhelmed by his orgasm and let her head hang back as she moaned his name through her own climax. They were both panting, sweating, but stuck to each other. He looked up at her and gave her two short kisses before they both moved to lay back down. They cuddled, and it felt a million times better than the awkward way they were in the bed before. She grabbed his dick a few times and rubbed her thumb over the head, laughing each time he twitched and moaned from the sensitivity. He pulled her hand away and draped his arm over her waist.

“Still mad at me?” She asked coyly. She was surprised herself that she had that much energy to fuck him, but she was definitely spent now after using the last of her energy cumming. He chuckled and stroked her cheek.

“No.”

Sleep came real easy to them that night. They found the gang at camp the next day and Charles was subject to many a joke by Arthur, Dutch, and even Hosea after everyone saw the hickeys on (Y/N)’s neck.


End file.
